


Friends with Benefits

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just something they do when they’re alone and they’ve had too much to drink. It doesn’t mean more. Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> There is something about these two together that I find so appealing. Originally posted at spnkink meme in the unprompted fic post.

Jensen is hard and so fucking tight as he flutters around Christian's finger. 

He's not sure when this started, but it only happens when it’s just the two of them and always when they've had a few too many drinks. There's a movie playing in the background but they’ve long since given up the pretense of watching it. 

Chris hitches his finger slightly, watches the way the muscles flex in Jensen's back as he rolls sensually and pushes back with a groan of utter satisfaction. 

His friend is naked on all fours in his living room as Chris sits fully clothed on the couch and fingers him. 

"God, yes," Jensen says breathlessly, "Please..."

"What is it you want, baby?" Chris asks. "Tell me." 

They each get different things from the infrequent encounters, but ultimately it’s about trust and having a safe haven in your best friend. It just so happens that their needs compliment each other very well. 

"Play with my ass," Jensen begs, a pink flush spreading over his entire body. "Milk me, make be drip, please Chris...I need..." 

"Shhhhhh," Chris smoothes a hand over the small of his back in, rubbing little circles as he goes to his knees on the floor. "I'm right here sweetheart, gonna take care of you." 

His fingers are slick, having lubed them up thoroughly before they'd started. Chris pulls out almost all the way and then eases two fingers ever so slowly back inside. Jensen hisses at the slight stretch but pushes back. 

"Easy," Chris cautions, "let me do the fucking baby." 

He never uses endearments like baby and sweetheart but they just seem so natural with Jensen. 

When he hits that special spot just right, Jensen whimpers and mewls, bouncing his hips. He's nearly mindless with need, so utterly vulnerable that Chris feels an undeniable need to protect and to please. 

"I've got you," he says, pumping into his friend's ass with a steady and careful rhythm that has Jensen's hips hitching uncontrollably as he taps his prostate over and over again. 

Jensen is writhing and panting, cock swollen and heavy between his legs as he drips a steady stream of precome. Chris takes his time, slows down, speeding up and almost stops completely as the beautiful man on the floor begs him to near sobbing.

Chris knows how to tease; he's made it into an art form. He's never been so grateful for his skills or his patience as he is right now. Jensen is a whining, whimpering mess and would do anything to get off at this point. 

"On your back, sweetheart," he orders softly, guiding Jensen with a hand to his hip when the young man doesn't seem to understand the command through the haze of arousal. 

He keeps his finger buried deep as he helps his friend maneuver to his back on the carpet. Jensen's legs are bent, parted to accommodate the raging, swelling erection between them. 

Chris pumps into him, relentlessly prodding his prostate, and watches as come oozes from Jensen's slit. 

That pretty mouth goes slack, eyes slightly watery as he meets Chris's gaze, feeling so very exposed and yet trusting his friend to take care of him. 

"Can you play with your tits for me, baby?" Chris suggests. "Show me just how you like it." 

One of the first times they'd done this, Chris had gotten Jensen off just by playing with his nipples.

"That's it," Chris encourages as Jensen begins to tweak and pull at his own nips. He looks unbelievably sexy and desperate. "So hot." 

_Please_ , Jensen whimpers, beyond words, hips rocking. _Please._

Jensen's cock twitches, a small spurt of come hitting his belly. Chris pumps faster, harder, carefully maintaining his finesse as every muscle in Jensen's body begins to tense. 

"Oh, yeah, baby," Chris's voice wrecked as Jensen falls apart. "Come for me." 

And Jensen does, keening and jerking as his muscles clench around still moving fingers and he digs his own into the carpet. He's hot and helpless and all his in that moment, strikingly beautiful and trusting in a way that makes Chris’s heart twinge. 

He waits until Jensen's entire body as gone lax, legs splayed wide open, before withdrawing his fingers. His friend is half asleep and drifting in the aftermath, yet utters a faint noise of discontent. Chris shushes him quietly, leaving him long enough to get a wash cloth and dampen it with warm water. He gently washes Jensen's groin and abdomen of all traces of come. 

"Bedtime, sweetheart," Chris slips both hands under Jensen's shoulders and beneath his arms to lever him into a sitting position. 

It's enough to get Jensen moving, to assist him a little in guiding him to the guest room. Jensen's unsteady on his feet, staggering a little and Chris keeps one hand on his hip and the other on the opposite bicep so he doesn't bump into anything. He smiles a little as Jensen flops gracelessly onto the bed on his belly, rung out. He's a little disgruntled when Chris prods him over onto his back so he can help the young man into a clean pair of boxer briefs he fetches out of his bag. 

Chris startles slightly and then hisses when Jensen cups his groin, palm pressing into his hard on. 

"Wha 'bout you?" Jensen tiredly slurs. 

"'S'okay," Chris assures with a kiss to his forehead. "Don't worry about it." He'll jerk himself off when he climbs into his own bed. 

He looks down at Jensen for a long moment, his eyes are closed and his breathing is even and Chris thinks he's fallen asleep. When he goes to move, to head to his own room, Jensen's eyes flutter open in alarm. 

"Stay?" he says, small and uncertain and Chris understands why. They've never done this before. They play the game and go their separate ways and in the morning it’s like nothing ever happened. "Please." 

Chris is conflicted. He doesn't want to ruin a good thing, but Jensen's looking at him with those large soulful eyes, fear of rejection so close to the surface that Chris has to close his eyes. 

Like he's ever been able to deny Jensen anything.

"Hope you know what you're doing, dude," Chris says as he shucks off his jeans and crawls into the bed in his boxers and t-shirt. "I don't want to deal with a freak-out in the morning." 

Jensen curls into him and it’s so fucking nice that he can't bring himself to care about the potential fall out. He's drifting in thought, nowhere near close to sleep, when Jensen wakes from a brief cat nap. 

A hand slips into his boxers and Jensen's mouth is warm and wet at his throat, body rolling against him in a sleepy wave. 

"Jen," Chris starts, "you don't have to." 

"Sh'up, Christian," Jensen orders as forcibly as he can muster, which isn't very, considering he looks like an irritated kitten at Chris's comment. 

He makes his way slowly down Chris's torso and situates himself between legs that are spread to accommodate him. Chris can feel his heart rate increase, the hard on that was slowly waning coming back to life in rock hard glory. 

Jensen runs the leaking tip of Chris's dick over pouty lips, licking at it like it's a lollipop and then swiping his tongue over the slit. Chris's hips are jerking in ever so tiny baby movements and he's panting as he watches Jensen take the swollen head of his cock into his mouth and look up at him through a fringe of lashes that way fucking longer than they have any right to be. 

"Jen," he whispers, a barely there breath of air. 

Jensen takes him to the root and he can’t' help the bellow that breaks free or the way his hips jerk beyond his control. He's trying to be careful but he's thrusting and groaning and there's no way in hell he's going to last much longer. Hand's slip beneath him and cup his ass, pulling him in, encouraging him to let go....and he does, he finally does. 

The noise he hears is wild and foreign; a helpless keen that he realizes too late is coming from him. Jensen sucks him until he's soft and spent and too tired to move. Crawling back up his body, Jensen straddles his hips and buries his face in the crook of his neck, sprawled heavy and comfortable on top of him. 

Chris cups the back of Jensen's head, softly panting. "You're going to be the death of me, boy." 

Jensen hums, sleepy but affirmative as he snuggles in closer. 

End.


End file.
